Utopie d'enfant
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Parfois Blue repensait à celui qu'il était lors de son voyage pokémon. Cela lui donnait envie de pleurer. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas Leaf ou Red pour le réconforter. Parce qu'il les avait perdu. Il les avait perdu dans ses rêves de gloire et de reconnaissance.
1. Première partie

**Ne me demandez pas d'où me vient l'idée d'écrire ça, je ne sais pas moi-même. J'espère cependant que cela vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

 **On connait la chanson, pas vrai ? Un jour, je serai le meilleur dresseur !... Ha, pardon, ce n'est pas ça. C'est plutôt « je ne possède pas Pokémon ». Elles ne sont pas belles aussi, ces paroles ?**

* * *

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce genre de chose. Cela lui paraissait futile. Il y avait tellement plus important dans la vie.

Comme devenir Maitre de la Ligue Pokémon.

Son grand-père lui avait toujours dit de croire en ses rêves mais maintenant il savait que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait tenter par tous les moyens de l'atteindre. Après tout, au-delà de ce rêve, existait plus important encore que ces bêtises comme la gloire et la puissance.

 _Qu'on est con quand on est jeune._

Spécialement lui.

Egoïste, égocentrique, vantard, asocial. Combien faudrait-il de mot pour décrire ce qu'il était en tant qu'enfant ? Et pourquoi lui-même peinait tant à en trouver des positifs ? Il n'en voyait qu'un qui lui correspondait à cette époque : ambitieux. Il n'avait jamais renoncé, et finalement il l'avait fait : il avait réalisé son rêve. Mais à quel prix ?

 _Tout cela pour quelques minutes en plus... génial._

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de tout ce qu'il aurait à gagner en observant le monde autour de lui. En grandissant.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pouvait se rendre utile d'une autre manière qu'être un gamin agaçant qui voulait absolument prouver la raison de son existence en devenant le meilleur dresseur de la région.

Maintenant ? Oh, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé : il était toujours autant un incapable qu'avant. Mais il aimait se rassurer qu'il mettait ses talents à contribution pour que d'autres ne fassent pas les mêmes erreurs que lui. Que d'autres n'aient pas d'ambitions démesurées au point d'ignorer ses enfants et de les voir sombrer dans un monde où personne n'était admis.

Cela c'était déjà produit une fois avec Red. Ce garçon silencieux et si... lui-même que cela en devenait horripilant. Un garçon qui, dès son plus jeune âge, possédait un talent fou pour le dressage pokémon, au point de devenir un Maitre indétrônable. Mais où cela l'avait-il mené ? À ignorer une grande partie des pokémons qu'il avait attrapés durant son voyage pour partir sur une montagne isolé, abandonnant ses proches à l'inquiétude.

Dans sa quête de puissance et de perfection, Red s'était lui-même détaché du monde. Il visait un objectif qui demandait de tout sacrifier et il l'acceptait.

Pourquoi désirer plus quand on avait déjà tout ? Autrefois, peut-être qu'il l'aurait compris. Mais désormais, il trouvait cela vide de sens. Partir et laisser sa sœur, son grand-père ? Prendre des pokémons qu'il considérait fort et partir s'entrainer avec eux ? Ne plus jamais donner de nouvelles de lui ?

Rien que cette idée le répugnait à présent. Jamais il ne pourrait infliger pareil torture à ceux qui lui sont chers. Il les aimait bien trop pour cela et savait, par expérience, qu'il fallait profiter de chaque instant avec eux. Qu'étaient la puissance et la perfection à côté de sa famille et de ses amis ?

Il s'était rendu compte de la stupidité de la chose lorsqu'il perdit Leaf. Encore une fois, son orgueil et son obsession pour la réussite l'avaient empêché de voir que son amie — qui l'insupportait autant qu'il l'aimait – était dans le besoin.

Il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour se rendre compte que Leaf mentait lorsqu'elle souriait, que ce sourire n'avait rien de vrai. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte que Leaf se forçait à rire, un rire si faux qu'il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer. Sauf pour lui. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle parte, loin de Kanto, loin de lui, loin de Red. Mais bien sûr, il était toujours en retard dans ses réflexions. Elle avait déjà disparu de sa vie, s'en allant pour Johto ou Hoenn, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle partait.

Qu'il était con quand il était jeune.

« Je veux devenir Maitre Pokémon ! », voilà ce que répétaient tous ceux qui venaient l'affronter. Mais savaient-ils les sacrifices que cela pouvait impliquer, de vouloir atteindre le sommet. Avaient-ils conscience de l'écart qu'ils creusaient entre eux et ceux qui leur étaient proches ? Bien sûr que non. Comme lui quand il avait commencé son voyage. Il se croyait le futur maitre du monde, le plus célèbre, le plus admirer, le plus respecté...

Il était tombé de haut. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il préférait rester en bas. Non seulement il ne pouvait tomber plus bas, mais en plus il pouvait observer ceux qui montaient au sommet et les conseiller pour qu'ils fassent les bons choix.

Comme celui qu'il avait fait en acceptant de devenir Champion d'Arène.

Aujourd'hui, Blue était devenu un adulte. Et son rôle, désormais, était de guider les générations futures. Pour qu'elles réussissent là où il avait échoué. Pour qu'elles réalisent leurs rêves sans devoir sacrifier ce qu'ils avaient de plus chers sans le savoir : leurs proches. L'on ne délaissait pas quelque pour le prix de la gloire et de la perfection. Après tout, qu'existait-il de moins glorieux et parfait que de tout abandonner pour son rêve. L'on ne pouvait se vanter de sa réussite qu'en ayant toujours été soi-même. Et non pas se prendre pour un prétentieux génie qui, lorsqu'il n'aura plus personne autour de lui, ne pourra pas compter sur son rêve pour le sauver.

Il fallait suivre ses rêves, cela était certain. Mais à quel prix ?


	2. Deuxième partie

**Pour une raison étrange, j'ai eu l'inspiration pour faire une suite à cet One-Shot. Donc, finalement, ce sera un One-Shot en deux parties. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tout avait changé lorsque cet étrange garçon s'était présenté. Il se disait être le prochain Maitre Pokémon.

Un nouveau challenger, qui avait fait le voyage depuis Johto pour l'affronter et remporter le huitième badge de la région de Kanto, et ainsi pouvoir aller défier le véritable Maitre de la Ligue Pokémon.

Évidemment, Blue savait de qui le garçon parlait.

Ce garçon était très arrogant. Et très jeune. Avec un style vestimentaire assez dépareillé : une casquette à l'envers qui laissait ressortir une très grande mèche de cheveux, un blouson rouge avec un short jaune et noir, sans oublier une paire de basket et un sac. Bref, un garçon habillé comme n'importe quel gamin de son âge. Mais ce garçon n'était pas comme les autres dresseurs qui venaient habituellement l'affronter.

Son adversaire portait dans son regard une hardiesse unique en son genre et, l'espace d'un instant, le champion de Jadielle crût apercevoir son vieil ami d'enfance, celui déterminer à atteindre son but sans se laisser distraire, et dans l'unique but de combler sa satisfaction personnelle, et non pas à la recherche de la gloire ou de la reconnaissance.

Gold. Voici le nom sous lequel son challenger s'était désigné avant de l'affronter. Et Blue était certain de s'en rappeler. Comme il se rappellerait toujours du combat mené contre lui.

Un à un, il voyait ses pokémons tombés K.O. et alors réapparaissait un sentiment qu'il pensait disparu : l'ivresse du combat, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, trop longtemps.

Il n'avait pas gagné. Mais l'amertume de la défaite ne lui était pas parvenue, car ce fut un match nul. Une égalité. Il était surpris, et son adversaire aussi. Ce qui le fit sourire. Un sourire arrogant qu'il n'avait pas porté depuis longtemps. Il était satisfait d'avoir rendu ce garçon muet de surprise.

Mais cela ne suffisait apparemment pas à le faire abandonner.

Gold revient, plus déterminer que jamais à se surpasser pour remporter son huitième badge. Beaucoup revenaient rapidement l'affronter, croyant avoir perdu par malchance et sans même se remettre en question. Pas ce garçon. Blue le voyait à sa manière de combattre. Il apprenait de ses erreurs et allait de l'avant.

Pourtant cela ne suffit pas. Il perdit, de très peu.

Blue pensait que, cette fois, ce challenger abandonnerait, au moins pour un bon moment. Mais il avait sous-estimé Gold. Le dresseur originaire de Johto se représenta à lui, toujours aussi convaincu de sa victoire prochaine.

Dans une autre situation, Blue se serait déjà lassé de ce challenger bien trop obstiner. Mais il trouvait Gold unique en son genre. Alors, lorsque Gold le défia pour la troisième fois, Blue refusa. Il refusa et lui proposa plutôt de l'accompagner jusqu'à Bourg-Palette, où il devait aller rendre visite à sa sœur et son grand-père. Gold parut hésiter mais contre toute attente, accepta de le suivre, à la condition que, dès leur retour à Jadielle, ils fassent un dernier match, où cette fois, il remporterait la victoire. Blue ne put qu'accepter.

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à discuter sur la Route 1, qui séparait la ville et le village. Blue apprit que le parcourt de Gold était étrangement similaire au sien. Un garçon chargé de remplir son pokédex, et ayant pour rêve de devenir Maitre Pokémon. Sauf que, contrairement à Blue, il y était vraiment parvenu. Ce garçon avait vaincu Peter, l'actuel Maitre de la Ligue.

Il sut également que le véritable nom de Gold était Luth mais que, pour ressembler à son idole, Red, il s'était muni de ce surnom. Savait-il que son idole était l'actuel véritable Maitre de la Ligue ? Probablement pas.

Gold lui parla aussi de Silver, son rival qu'il avait rencontré alors que ce dernier venait de voler un pokémon au Professeur Orme, ainsi que de Crystal, sa voisine et autre rivale. Il révéla, alors que le regret s'entendait clairement dans sa voix, que ces deux rivaux lui manquaient. Il les avait laissé derrière lui en quittant Johto.

Et alors Blue comprit quelle était sa tâche et à son tour raconta son histoire. Il expliqua à Gold qui il était, ses objectifs, ses regrets et ses remords. Il lui parla longuement de son voyage, mais ne s'attarda que sur l'essentiel : les pokémons et les rencontres mémorables qu'il avait fait, des choses qui, à l'époque, étaient sans importance pour lui.

Il insista longuement sur ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour réaliser son rêve.

 _J'ai abandonné ma famille, délaissé mes pokémons et mes proches, ignoré les conseils qu'on me donnait, pour quelques instants de gloire et de fierté. Un sacrifice bien trop grand pour ce que j'aurais pu préserver si je n'étais pas si borné._

Alors, tandis qu'il sentait l'attention de Gold – enfin, de Luth, entièrement sur lui, il se décida à lui donner le meilleur conseil qu'il pouvait, car s'était son rôle de Champion d'Arène, d'ancien Maitre de la Ligue, et de Dresseur Pokémon.

 _Qu'importe tes objectifs, ne laissent pas ceux-ci te détourner de ceux qui te sont proches. Accomplis tes rêves, sans abandonner ceux qui comptent à tes yeux. Tes pokémons... ta famille... tes amis... Tu pourrais les perdre et n'avoir des regrets que lorsque tu ne pourrais plus rien faire pour changer quoi que ce soit._

Il était convaincu que Luth saurait utiliser ces conseils à bon escient. Ce garçon était différent de tous les autres dresseurs, même de Red et lui. Un meilleur avenir s'annonçait pour lui.

Alors, au seuil de Bourg-Palette, avant qu'ils ne se séparent dans des directions opposés le temps, Blue allant voir sa sœur, Luth se dirigeant vers le laboratoire du Professeur Chen, Blue fit une demande à Luth.

 _Lorsque tu croiseras Red... dis-lui que ses proches attendent son retour avec impatience. Ouvre-lui les yeux et dis-lui de redescendre de sa montagne. Que je puisse lui foutre une bonne claque à l'arrière de la tête pour être un tel imbécile irresponsable et sans-cœur._

Si quelqu'un en était bien capable, c'était Luth.

À leur retour de Jadielle, et avant son affrontement final avec Luth, Blue remit une lettre à l'infirmière Joëlle, à destination de Johto. Il fallait que lui aussi aille de l'avant et rattrape le temps perdu.

 _Leaf,_

 _J'ai fait une erreur le jour de ton départ, celle de ne pas te retenir. J'aurais dû t'écrire avant pour me faire pardonner de tout ce qui s'est passé, mais je m'en suis trouvé incapable._

 _J'ai maintenant la solution pour me faire pardonner. Je vais venir à Johto te retrouver. Ensuite, nous irons chercher Red. Et tout redeviendra comme avant. Je vais réparer mes erreurs._

 _Je sais que tu seras énervée quand nous nous reverrons, et je serai heureux d'écouter toutes les réprimandes que tu as à me faire, car je les mérite et que ta voix stridente d'Airmure me manque._

 _Je m'arrête là, tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très fort pour parler inutilement._

 _À notre prochaine rencontre à Johto,_

 _Ton vieil ami, Blue._

 _P.S : Tu n'as pas vraiment une voix stridente d'Airmure. C'était juste pour te faire réagir. Je sais que ça t'enrage._


End file.
